Keeping the Dream Alive
by JuliAngelFace
Summary: (modern day)Newsies living in a post-apocalyptic world without adults...anything can happen...(based on the TV series Tribe)
1. Prologue, character profiles and CC

Keeping the Dream Alive  
  
***  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
  
The virus is blamed for wiping out the adult population - but there is little information about how - or why - the adults disappeared and the children and teenagers were left behind.   
  
Nobody knows the origins the virus came from. From deepest space, bacterial warfare, or some nations scientific experiment gone horrifically wrong?   
  
The virus and its effect on the adult population means that it is now up to children and teenagers to build a new world in their own image. Some kids jump at the responsibility and freedom they have to shape the world, feeling an obligation to the past to work as hard as they can to build a better future out of the remains of the old world.   
  
But most kids find it hard to adjust to life after the virus and society has largely broken down into lawlessness and disorder in the first months after the final effects of the virus.   
  
Now, tribes are being formed in America, as well as a silent growing war between them for food and other supplies. Will the Tribes be able to pull together and form a working society before it is too late?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
There are A LOT of characters and they all resemble a certain newsies,   
  
  
  
Here are the main, main characters and their (Like I said, this fic is gonna require a HUGE CC)  
  
  
  
Jack aka Cowboy(Bray)- Jack is sorta the leader of the group/tribe, he's a lot like his character in newsies, loyal, brave, do anything to save others and is very caring and protective(much like Quinn in Reign of Fire) and isn't really trusting towards others, after the virus he's fed up with the city and just wants to leave and go to Santa Fe and live off the land(He also grew up there and left it when his mom died and then he moved to New Jersey when he was 11and lived in an apartment with his strict father during pre virus) but reluctantly stays because the people depend on him since they look up to him as leader  
  
  
  
Sarah(Ebony)-She is one evil bitch(everybody likes evil Sarah), she is ruthless and driven by power. Sarah can use both her powerful personality and her feminine charms to achieve her aims; namely to gain total control of the city. She's madly in love with Jack but pretends to hate him(And Jack hates Sarah not in the beginning but later) and gets extremely jealous towards any girl that goes near him(which will explain her hatred towards another character coming up) Sarah constantly changes sides and can NEVER be trusted and known as a backstabber  
  
  
  
Amber(played by me, Reverie, yes I'm finally doing a self insert)-A fiery, intelligent girl who initially assumes some control of the group through her natural leadership qualities. She has had to become streetwise the hard way, though her background is middle-class, private school education. She's fiercely moral and determined that something positive will come out of their predicament. This leads her to sometimes be too hard on everyone, herself in particular. In reality, a sensitive, caring soul, she has a great longing for love deep inside her(especially from Jack), which she keeps hidden, fearing that to reveal it will make her weak. Sarah completely despises her and will stop at nothing to hurt her and keep her away from Jack  
  
  
  
Spot(Lex)-A hard, arrogant, rebel, street-fighter, full of macho bravado, he inspires fear, rather than respect, among the rest. Someone good to have on your side in a fight, but also someone never to turn your back on. He's also the "ladies man" most girls have it bad for him and fall for him quickly by his tuff charm. He's Resentful towards Jack, who the others respect as their leader, Spot is as devious as Jack is honest, but Spot is good, he's just a kick-ass rebel without a cause who doesn't like people telling him what to do  
  
  
  
Race-Race is the comedian of the series. All he wants to do is have fun, he enters the story(when the virus hit and everything is in chaos) driving up in a Porsche and expensive suit and cigar in his mouth(since everything is free now that there's no adults) with all this expensive gear acting like he just came back from a party, originally he was heading to Vegas but was talked out of it by Jack and David and he goes with them to the city, he winds up changing his mind and wants to someday get a yacht and find an island to claim as his own but for now settles on starting his own casino. He's always optimistic but he does have a gambling side to him*winks* and likes to cheat little kids  
  
  
  
David-"brains". Studious, intelligent and committed to finding a technological solution to their problems. It is David that is able to construct a basic generator to power the essentials for the group. Inordinately vain about his scientific talent, David can be overbearing and dogmatic. He also passionately believes that some adults still exist who will lead them out of their present chaos. His stubborn insistence on trying to communicate with those mythical grown-ups via his short wave radio, becomes almost a religious mania. He's also shy around girls and takes everything seriously (just because his sister is bad doesn't mean he is) and he's protective of his little brother Les and is deeply depressed over the death of his parents  
  
  
  
Mush-claims to own the Mall (in pre virus his mother worked as a security guard there so he knows everything about the mall) and invites the others to sleep in the furniture shop and they eventually make into their new home. He's very nice and doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side and is quite a flirt  
  
  
  
Bumlets-he's shy, reserved and polite. He lives by a code of conduct, means no harm to others and has an affinity with nature. But if necessary he will take action and be forthright without hesitation to defend what he feels is right.  
  
  
  
Salene (played by a Bumlets fan)-A gentle, caring, mother girl, Salene is a natural magnet for all the little ones in distress, though at times she can resent being cast in the role of 'mother', which the rest are happy to typecast her with. She is also has a very close friendship with Bumlets(which will turn into something more) since she knew him from way before the virus.  
  
  
  
Tai San(played by a Spot fan)-She is the spiritual person in the group and can be somewhat aloof, very sure of her own beliefs in her own world. Her persuasive powers and zealous conviction in her own morality can be an irritant to some of the others, especially Amber who accuses her of meddling with others emotions. She is also Spot's one true love   
  
  
  
Ellie(played by a Race fan)-A practical joker with a sense of humor, her pranks can sometimes get her into trouble.   
  
  
  
Orin Snyder aka "Rin"(why not have an evil character with his name) Nigel Snyder's son, Nigel Snyder was a reform school psychologist in which Jack attended after his mom died and left at 15 and so Snyder's son knows some of Jacks dark secrets by having his dad's notebook in which he jotted down everything Jack told him in the sessions. Eccentric and brilliant in equal measure - he is the undisputed leader of the Scabbers(A tribe he's started to wipe out other tribes by all the military equipment they collected i.e. helicopters, computers and his tribe has power over the other tribes because they can provide the city with running water and electricity) a childhood prodigy, everyone recognizes he is as a visionary and genius - none more than himself. With his disability(he's allergic to almost everything and is confided in a wheel chair) he faces challenges and he is also a hypochondriac, a little paranoid, and has an explosive temper but his followers believe these are outweighed by his mathematical, technical and computer skills. He is ruthless but rewards loyalty and performance. He hates Jack and all he stands for and is jealous of his popularity towards the people and will stop at nothing to stop him for Jack is a huge threat to him. He is also in love with Sarah who is equally as ruthless as him but not as evil and intimidating  
  
  
  
Morris(Jay)-Morris is Rin's general in the scabbers and is renowned and respected for his brilliant strategies and practical thinking. He supervises all security matters for the scabbers and ground operations in the city. Morris hopes the scabbers can use their technical expertise and skills to build a better world and his relationship with Rin is sometimes marked with tension as Morris senses Rin's ultimate vision may be different to his own. He and Sarah have a love-hate relationship which eventually turns to a love affair  
  
  
  
Oscar(Ved)-As younger brother to Morris, many think he has a lot to live up to - but he is determined to lead his own life and is very different to Morris. Unlike steady Morris, he is impulsive, headstrong, stubborn and unpredictable - this leads him into troubles at times. He enjoys wielding power and female company but is dismissive of "virts" (non-scabbers). Second only to Rin in computer skills and technical competence, he is inspired by Rin, who seems more of an influence and role model than Morris is for him.  
  
  
  
Java(played by anyone)-As one of Rin's "girls", JAVA exercises great influence within the scabbers. She is loyal and overly protective of Rin(or whatever his name is), appreciating all he has done for her. JAVA is also respected on her own merits - she has excellent computer skills but is mostly admired (and feared) as a ruthless warrior with great fighting skills. She is also Sarah and David's Cousin.  
  
  
  
Siva(played by the one and only bad girl, Dot)-Like her sister, JAVA, Siva is betrothed as one of Rin's "girls" and carries considerable influence in the scabbers. But unlike JAVA, Siva is not content with this - she fears Rin for his anger and jealousy and doesn't like being anybody's "property". Siva is looking for genuine love with the guy of her dreams - this isn't Rin(but Spot). But she is loyal to Rin for what he has done for her and will defend him. With good computer skills and hand-to-hand fighting, SIVA often leads ground operations for the scabbers. She and JAVA sometimes argue about Rin and what to do - but they are united in loathing and contempt for someone from their past who may threaten their futures(Sarah)  
  
  
  
Those are the main, main characters(the ones important to the plot), as the series goes on I'll add more newsies characters and there is more characters(there's about a total of 30 main characters in the show, the ones above are the important characters, so far)  
  
  
  
If you want to apply for one of these characters send you profile to JuliAngelFace@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Deadline July 10, 2004 


	2. Prologue II, more characters and CC

***  
  
*Porlogue II*  
  
All the Adults are gone...  
  
all the teachers are gone... all peace and regular meals are gone... just Tribal instincts and war paint survive.   
  
If survival depends on not getting caught by the "crib" (rival gangs) or just finding your next meal... then the only option is to start your own Tribe.   
  
***  
  
More characters that come later, More CC  
  
Skittery (Slade) is a 'Pale Rider' character. He's out for himself, and his motives are often ambiguous. But there's a basic decency there behind the gruff exterior, and he can occasionally surprise us with acts of tenderness. What's more he doesn't judge others, (except to know that they will also look out for number one, if they've any sense).He is certainly not a 'baddie', he doesn't want to rule the world, but neither does he harbour any illusions about building a Utopia from the ashes of the adult world.   
  
Ruby(Played by a Skittery fan)- is independent, quick-witted, humorous, inventive, shrewd and resourceful. She has a whiplash turn of phrase that can cut any fool down to size. However if that doesn't work she's not afraid to back up an argument with her fist. Cross Ruby at your peril. She also has the tenacity of a terrier and a strong sense of "right". She loves language and her cryptic lateral thinking mind has developed a love for crossword puzzles.Although Ruby is certainly resourceful and capable - for all that confidence she still has a vulnerability and is sensitive to other people's needs as well as to her own.She also drives the hell out of Sarah driving her to the edge, and she's the only one that can play Sarah's game better than she can, and can see right through her(Sarah has a lot of enemies lol)  
  
Les- always optimistic and tries to act cool and grown up, always wants to be part of the action but hardly does because of his age, he looks up to Jack as his hero and idol and someday wants to be just like him, gets annoyed of David at times because David acts more like a parent than a brother and is also deeply afraid of his older sis Sarah  
  
Lottie(Played by anyone)-A petty thief, friendly and cute but also wild, unkempt and urchin like. Something of a kleptomaniac, always pinching something - whether it be the important CD, Gismo, or simply a scarf at the Mall. Lottie gains a bad reputation and, like the boy who cried wolf, people become quick to accuse her; even if she is not actually guilty of committing the crime. Ruby, and later Reverie, are not prepared to write Lottie off just because she is a proven thief and can detect a nicer side to her. They see Lottie's thieving as something that she might grow out of, if given the right direction and advice.  
  
Gel(played by a Mush fan)-Gel is a lost soul. She is a born follower not a leader, and has survived since the virus struck by hanging onto others' coat-tails. She is totally self-absorbed, into fashion, the latest look and gossip. In times of danger and crisis, the state of her nails or hair are Gel's prime concern. She doesn't understand or care about the power struggles that go on around her and in the city. All she wants is a quiet ordered life, so she can concentrate on the important things in life; her appearance, her growing interest in 'boys' and having fun. She has a HUGE crush on Mush, not secretive, Mush avoids her like a plague and can't stand to be around her and her annoying shrieking voice and spraying of the hairspray, when she's not doing her hair and makeup she's chasing Mush  
  
Mush fan(I made up this character)- from a farm in New Jersey, she's quiet and secretive, (You can make up the rest) Mush and her have a deep relationship that ends shortly after a tragie event (no one dies, it's something else that I don't want to give away)  
  
Dee(played by a David fan)- Dee sincerely wants the city to be peaceful and prosperous once more and will do all she can to achieve this. She will protect her own family tribe from danger and is courageous. Dee has a sense of humour which sometimes results in witty comments - other times, in sarcasm. She does not aspire to ever lead and is happy to be "one of the gang". She hopes to meet "Mr Right" one day but in the meantime is quite suspicious and cynical about men - but who knows what fate has in store for her...?  
  
More cc coming soon, there's just so many characters! 


	3. Prologue III plus casting updates

***  
  
Prologue III  
  
The tribe called the Newsies came about when all the individuals came together after the death of the adults. Some had lost not only their parents and grandparents, auntie's and uncles but also adult brothers, sisters and friends.  
  
These kids all reacted differently to their loss. The older girls like Gracie Jane became quite motherly, looking out for the younger ones.  
  
Little kids like Lottie(casting below) were really scared and insecure, often clinging hopelessly to cuddly toys, the only thing left from their old life.  
  
Some of the guys like Jack became strong leaders whilst others, like Spot, looked for ways to become someone in this New World.  
  
There were natural leaders and followers, followers like Mush, Bumlets, David, Race, Saphhy, and Gel(Casting below) who just wanted someone else to take responsibility.  
  
There were self-proclaimed leaders like Rin from the Scabs and Sarah's - power crazed. But were they power hungry as a result of insanity, personality or personal loss?  
  
Reverie, David and Jack believe democracy is the best way forward for society as a whole and supporting family. They despise the Scabs who try to impose decisions and rule others simply because they are powerful.  
  
***  
  
Casting  
  
There's still openings, Gel(Mush fan), Lottie and Ruby(I think this part is taken but not sure)  
  
The series won't oficially start till mid July, right now I'm giving you more background info through prologues so when the series starts you guys won't be confused(Don't worry the series will start at pre virus, so it won't be that confusing)  
  
Juli 


	4. CC closed, Cast list, plus other things

The Complete Cast  
  
Jack aka Cowboy(Bray)- Jack is sorta the leader of the group/tribe, he's a lot like his character in newsies, loyal, brave, do anything to save others and is very caring and protective(much like Quinn in Reign of Fire) and isn't really trusting towards others, after the virus he's fed up with the city and just wants to leave and go to Santa Fe and live off the land(He also grew up there and left it when his mom died and then he moved to New Jersey when he was 11and lived in an apartment with his strict father during pre virus) but reluctantly stays because the people depend on him since they look up to him as leader  
  
Sarah-She is one evil bitch(everybody likes evil Sarah), she is ruthless and driven by power. Sarah can use both her powerful personality and her feminine charms to achieve her aims; namely to gain total control of the city. She's madly in love with Jack but pretends to hate him(And Jack hates Sarah not in the beginning but later) and gets extremely jealous towards any girl that goes near him(which will explain her hatred towards another character coming up) Sarah constantly changes sides and can NEVER be trusted and known as a backstabber  
  
Reverie-A fiery, intelligent girl who initially assumes some control of the group through her natural leadership qualities. She has had to become streetwise the hard way, though her background is middle-class, private school education. She's fiercely moral and determined that something positive will come out of their predicament. This leads her to sometimes be too hard on everyone, herself in particular. In reality, a sensitive, caring soul, she has a great longing for love deep inside her(especially from Jack), which she keeps hidden, fearing that to reveal it will make her weak. Sarah completely despises her and will stop at nothing to hurt her and keep her away from Jack  
  
Spot-A hard, arrogant, rebel, street-fighter, full of macho bravado, he inspires fear, rather than respect, among the rest. Someone good to have on your side in a fight, but also someone never to turn your back on. He's also the "ladies man" most girls have it bad for him and fall for him quickly by his tuff charm. He's Resentful towards Jack, who the others respect as their leader, Spot is as devious as Jack is honest, but Spot is good, he's just a kick-ass rebel without a cause who doesn't like people telling him what to do  
  
Race-Race is the comedian of the series. All he wants to do is have fun, he enters the story(when the virus hit and everything is in chaos) driving up in a Porsche and expensive suit and cigar in his mouth(since everything is free now that there's no adults) with all this expensive gear acting like he just came back from a party, originally he was heading to Vegas but was talked out of it by Jack and David and he goes with them to the city, he winds up changing his mind and wants to someday get a yacht and find an island to claim as his own but for now settles on starting his own casino. He's always optimistic but he does have a gambling side to him*winks* and likes to cheat little kids  
  
David-"brains". Studious, intelligent and committed to finding a technological solution to their problems. It is David that is able to construct a basic generator to power the essentials for the group. Inordinately vain about his scientific talent, David can be overbearing and dogmatic. He also passionately believes that some adults still exist who will lead them out of their present chaos. His stubborn insistence on trying to communicate with those mythical grown-ups via his short wave radio, becomes almost a religious mania. He's also shy around girls and takes everything seriously (just because his sister is bad doesn't mean he is) and he's protective of his little brother Les and is deeply depressed over the death of his parents  
  
Mush-claims to own the Mall (in pre virus his mother worked as a security guard there so he knows everything about the mall) and invites the others to sleep in the furniture shop and they eventually make into their new home. He's very nice and doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side and is quite a flirt  
  
Bumlets-he's shy, reserved and polite. He lives by a code of conduct, means no harm to others and has an affinity with nature. But if necessary he will take action and be forthright without hesitation to defend what he feels is right.  
  
Gracie Jane-A gentle, caring, mother girl, Salene is a natural magnet for all the little ones in distress, though at times she can resent being cast in the role of 'mother', which the rest are happy to typecast her with. She is also has a very close friendship with Bumlets(which will turn into something more) since she knew him from way before the virus.  
  
Ty Anders aka "Rebel"-She is the spiritual person in the group and can be somewhat aloof, very sure of her own beliefs in her own world. Her persuasive powers and zealous conviction in her own morality can be an irritant to some of the others, especially Amber who accuses her of meddling with others emotions. She is also Spot's one true love   
  
Saphhy-A practical joker with a sense of humor, her pranks can sometimes get her into trouble.   
  
Orin Snyder aka "Rin"(why not have an evil character with his name) Nigel Snyder's son, Nigel Snyder was a reform school psychologist in which Jack attended after his mom died and left at 15 and so Snyder's son knows some of Jacks dark secrets by having his dad's notebook in which he jotted down everything Jack told him in the sessions. Eccentric and brilliant in equal measure - he is the undisputed leader of the Scabbers(A tribe he's started to wipe out other tribes by all the military equipment they collected i.e. helicopters, computers and his tribe has power over the other tribes because they can provide the city with running water and electricity) a childhood prodigy, everyone recognizes he is as a visionary and genius - none more than himself. With his disability(he's allergic to almost everything and is confided in a wheel chair) he faces challenges and he is also a hypochondriac, a little paranoid, and has an explosive temper but his followers believe these are outweighed by his mathematical, technicaland computer skills. He is ruthless but rewards loyalty and performance. He hates Jack and all he stands for and is jealous of his popularity towards the people and will stop at nothing to stop him for Jack is a huge threat to him. He is also in love with Sarah who is equally as ruthless as him but not as evil and intimidating  
  
Morris-Morris is Rin's general in the scabbers and is renowned and respected for his brilliant strategies and practical thinking. He supervises all security matters for the scabbers and ground operations in the city. Morris hopes the scabbers can use their technical expertise and skills to build a better world and his relationship with Rin is sometimes marked with tension as Morris senses Rin's ultimate vision may be different to his own. He and Sarah have a love-hate relationship which eventually turns to a love affair  
  
Oscar-As younger brother to Morris, many think he has a lot to live up to - but he is determined to lead his own life and is very different to Morris. Unlike steady Morris, he is impulsive, headstrong, stubborn and unpredictable - this leads him into troubles at times. He enjoys wielding power and female company but is dismissive of "virts" (non-scabbers). Second only to Rin in computer skills and technical competence, he is inspired by Rin, who seems more of an influence and role model than Morris is for him.  
  
Frenchy-As one of Rin's "girls", Frenchy exercises great influence within the scabbers. She is loyal and overly protective of Rin(or whatever his name is), appreciating all he has done for her. Frenchy is also respected on her own merits - she has excellent computer skills but is mostly admired (and feared) as a ruthless warrior with great fighting skills. She is also Sarah and David's Cousin.  
  
Emotions- Emotions is betrothed as one of Rin's "girls" and carries considerable influence in the scabbers. But unlike Frenchy, Emotions is not content with this - she fears Rin for his anger and jealousy and doesn't like being anybody's "property". Emotions is looking for genuine love with the guy of her dreams - this isn't Rin(but Spot) but she carries with her a deep secret that defines her away from the scabbers.With good computer skills and hand-to-hand fighting, Emotions often leads ground operations for the scabbers. She and Frenchy sometimes argue about Rin and what to do - but they are united in loathing and contempt for someone from their past who may threaten their futures(Sarah)  
  
Skittery- is a 'Pale Rider' character. He's out for himself, and his motives are often ambiguous. But there's a basic decency there behind the gruff exterior, and he can occasionally surprise us with acts of tenderness. What's more he doesn't judge others, (except to know that they will also look out for number one, if they've any sense).He is certainly not a 'baddie', he doesn't want to rule the world, but neither does he harbour any illusions about building a Utopia from the ashes of the adult world.   
  
Sparks- is independent, quick-witted, humorous, inventive, shrewd and resourceful. She has a whiplash turn of phrase that can cut any fool down to size. However if that doesn't work she's not afraid to back up an argument with her fist. Cross Ruby at your peril. She also has the tenacity of a terrier and a strong sense of "right". She loves language and her cryptic lateral thinking mind has developed a love for crossword puzzles.Although Sparks is certainly resourceful and capable - for all that confidence she still has a vulnerability and is sensitive to other people's needs as well as to her own.She also drives the hell out of Sarah driving her to the edge, and she's the only one that can play Sarah's game better than she can, and can see right through her(Sarah has a lot of enemies lol)  
  
Les- always optimistic and tries to act cool and grown up, always wants to be part of the action but hardly does because of his age, he looks up to Jack as his hero and idol and someday wants to be just like him, gets annoyed of David at times because David acts more like a parent than a brother and is also deeply afraid of his older sis Sarah  
  
Coin-A petty thief, friendly and cute but also wild, unkempt and urchin like. Something of a kleptomaniac, always pinching something - whether it be the important CD, Gismo, or simply a scarf at the Mall. Lottie gains a bad reputation and, like the boy who cried wolf, people become quick to accuse her; even if she is not actually guilty of committing the crime. Ruby, and later Reverie, are not prepared to write Lottie off just because she is a proven thief and can detect a nicer side to her. They see Lottie's thieving as something that she might grow out of, if given the right direction and advice.  
  
Melody(email me, k)-she's is a lost soul. She is a born follower not a leader, and has survived since the virus struck by hanging onto others' coat-tails. She is totally self-absorbed, into fashion, the latest look and gossip. In times of danger and crisis, the state of her nails or hair are Gel's prime concern. She doesn't understand or care about the power struggles that go on around her and in the city. All she wants is a quiet ordered life, so she can concentrate on the important things in life; her appearance, her growing interest in 'boys' and having fun. She has a HUGE crush on Mush, not secretive, Mush avoids her like a plague and can't stand to be around her and her annoying shrieking voice and spraying of the hairspray, when she's not doing her hair and makeup she's chasing Mush  
  
Alysha Wood aka "Alaska"- from a farm in New Jersey, she's quiet and secretive, (You can make up the rest) Mush and her have a deep relationship that ends shortly after a tragie event (no one dies, it's something else that I don't want to give away)  
  
Crystal aka Roadtrip-sincerely wants the city to be peaceful and prosperous once more and will do all she can to achieve this. She will protect her own family tribe from danger and is courageous. Dee has a sense of humour which sometimes results in witty comments - other times, in sarcasm. She does not aspire to ever lead and is happy to be "one of the gang". She hopes to meet "Mr Right" one day but in the meantime is quite suspicious and cynical about men - but who knows what fate has in store for her...?  
  
Amy aka Spike-her character comes later in the fic, bio will come soon   
  
The casting is done with for awhile that is, more cc coming soon after the second half of the series is done  
  
and last I created an add for this fic(go here http://www.geocities.com/juliangelface/fanfiction.html and scrool down) If you want you want to be on it email me, it's COMPLETELY OPTIONAL your pic doesn't have to be on there, only if you want it one there, and I might create a banner for this fic too 


	5. Chapter 1

  
  
Keeping the Dream Alive  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was warm spring day in New Jersey, quiet and still. Shovel in both hands Jack filled the grave up with dirt. He was burring his father that day. As each shovel of dirt fell so did Jack's innocence. He wasn't just saying goodbye to his father but to his childhood. He was on his own now. As the grave closed in on his father's body Jack took one last look at him. He could still hear his father's stern voice…  
  
PRE VIRUS   
  
"Get up boy! I'm not going to have you skipping class again, you lazy shit!" His father yelled  
  
Jack was groggy as hell and was in the mists of a horrible hangover from the night before with Sarah. He decided to ignore his father and drift back to sleep.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Fuck you" Jack murmured low to himself as he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He looked at himself in the mirror, God I look like shit, his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. He stepped into the shower. As he was washing his hair he heard coughing, minute-by-minute it got louder.  
  
After, he got dressed in a light blue button up-long sleeve shirt and jeans. He hated wearing light blue but it was the only thing that was clean for he hated doing laundry as well.  
  
He walked to the kitchen, his father looked worse than Jack-before-the-shower.  
  
"How do you expect to keep a job when you can't even wake up in the morning?" cough "I don't know how you're going to survive!" His father stated in an everyday ritual of ridiculing Jack  
  
Jack just ignored him and stared at the ground   
  
"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I pity your arrogant ness" cough "One of these days Jack, you'll learn" He coughs more and louder  
  
"I better get going" Jacks starts for the door  
  
"Wait!" Jack stops "I want to drive you there and make sure that you go" His father got the keys  
  
All through the drive there his father kept on coughing, Jack tired to convince himself that is was probably just the flu…nothing more  
  
His father pulled the care over in front of the school entrance If I find out that you skipped today by all means I'll kick you out, there's no way in hell I'm going to house a ---" his father cough louder and worse, Jack silently backed away not sure of what to do "You got that!" His father grabbed his wrist  
  
"Yeah Mitch, um bye" Jack said quietly as he released his wrist. As he was walking to the front of school he noticed a bloody hand print on his wrist. He then saw that the school doors were closed,that's odd they're always open, he went to the door it wasn't locked and opened it and walked inside as he did the door slammed shut, all students were there: the jocks, the gamblers, the lan party freaks, the cheerleaders, the Goths, and Sarah  
  
Jack tried to hide but Sarah spotted him  
  
"Looking preppie today, Jack" She quipped  
  
"Go to hell"  
  
"Listen I know you're still mad about last night Jack, but I had to do it"  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand"  
  
"How am I suppose to understand when you don't tell me anything, you could at least told me Sarah, you could at least talk it over with me before you go ahead and---"  
  
"What good would that do, huh? You would only make me live a life that I don't want to live, it was MY decision Jack, not yours"  
  
"It was mine too Sarah" Jack said as he walked away from her, he wanted to get away from her  
  
Jack and Sarah had been going out for six months. Jack met Sarah through the new kid, David. Jack became friends with him, and he introduced Jack to Sarah, Jack could swear it was love at first site. Whenever Jack had dinner at David house Sarah and him would play footsie under the table and exchange glances at each other. Then Jack started sleeping over at David's house, and usually in the middle of the night he would meet up with Sarah in the bathroom (because Sarah's room was next door to Mayer and Esther's room) and make out and then some, and David would wonder why Jack always wanted to sleep over. One thing led to another and Jack and Sarah became an item at school(and David then knew the real reason) Sarah then became popular(because Jack was) and became the queen bee who all the girls feared-envied-praised. Jack was in love with Sarah and Sarah needed Jack to boost up her popularity.  
  
While Jack was walking through the hall deciding whether it was love or attraction he felt for Sarah, he saw one of his classmates Steve coughing, he paused and then went over to him  
  
"Hey Steve, you okay?"  
  
"Look who stepped out of Abercrombie and Fitch" He joked behind the coughs "Don't worry about me, I just got the flu, my whole family has it, well except little Daisy"  
  
Steve was Jack's neighbor and childhood friend, he was a year older than Jack and was like a big brother to him.  
  
"What kind of flu is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but man none of us can't stop coughing"   
  
Jack backed away as he asked "Has any of you coughed up blood"  
  
Steve coughed some more and was about to answer then David came in front of Jack  
  
"What's with you and my sister? What happened between you two?" David asked  
  
"None of your business. Hey Davy, have you or your family been sick lately?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom and dad have a cold, why?"   
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, is there something going on?"  
  
Jack suddenly saw the clock on the wall  
  
"The bell hasn't rung, it was suppose to ring ten minutes ago. Something's wrong, the bell always rings, the door's always open…" Jack noticed something else "David…where are all the teachers?"  
  
"You're scarring me Jack"   
  
"Where are all the teachers?"  
  
"I don't know in the teacher's lounge"  
  
"Something's happening"  
  
"The door's locked!!" a teenage girl yelled trying to open the door  
  
It was then that the school became chaos  
  
"I can't open it!!"  
  
"We're trapped!!"  
  
"Everybody stay calm!" an unfamiliar voice said from the speaker, then the back door flew open and a team of men in plastic suits and helmets stormed in  
  
"Who unleashed ET?" Race, the head gambler joked  
  
"You all must evacuate the building immediately in an orderly fashion, boys on right side, girls on left, you all will board a bus that will take you to safe facility that will protect you, line up now, this isn't an option, if you will not cooperate we will have to enforce strict punishment"  
  
The chaos calmed and students lined up to board the buses  
  
"What's going to happen?" David asked frantically  
  
"I don't know" said Jack  
  
"What about my mom and dad, I have to get home to them"  
  
Jack didn't know what to say, everything was happening so fast, so sudden, yesterday was like another world  
  
They boarded the bus, Jack looked out the window as it moved  
  
…He couldn't believe what he saw, bon fires burning bodies, people breaking into stores, people fighting, people dropping down dead  
  
David saw too  
  
"This can't be happening, I have to go home! Now! I have to see if mom and dad are okay, I have to get off this bus!"  
  
Jack grabbed David put his hand over his mouth and held him down  
  
"Listen David, you need to get a grip of yourself, these people have guns! One more outburst and they might shoot you, there's no telling what they'll do"  
  
Jack removed his hand off David's mouth and released him  
  
"What will become of us Jack?"  
  
"God knows"  
  
"Is there even a God?"  
  
"Only one way to find out…"  
  
"All right, every body out, line up!" The man in the white "E.T." suit ordered  
  
"I feel like god damn cattle" Jack complained as he and the rest stepped out of the bus  
  
"Line up in alphabetical order by last name!"   
  
Jack lined up besides David  
  
"We will be coming by to all of you, once we reach you, you must state your full name and birth date while my assistant Dr. Randall will check your health, now please remove your cloths except for you under garments and remain patient"  
  
All stripped down  
  
"I never realized how many boys wear boxers, practically everybody does, not one person in whitie tighties" Jack tried cheering David up a little  
  
They waited a long time when finally after an hour they reached David, Jack was next  
  
"Name?" One of them asked  
  
"David Jacobs"  
  
"And"  
  
"I'm Sixteen birthday is July 12" He said as the doctor checked his heart beat  
  
They took notes and then moved forward to Jack   
  
"Name"  
  
"Jack Kelly"   
  
The man stopped and looked at Jack, Jack recognized those stone cold eyes  
  
"I'm 17 born October 17"  
  
They stopped completely  
  
"You're almost eighteen"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
One of the men called another over  
  
"This kid is over take him away"  
  
The man grabbed Jack  
  
"Wait, where are you taking me?" Jack struggled to break loose   
  
"There's nothing wrong with him" David pleaded  
  
"Come with me, son"  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere with you!"  
  
The man gripped Jack's arm tighter as he moved him away out of the lobby and to the elevators, the man pushed Jack into the elevator and it took them to floor five…Jack's unlucky number. They walked down the hall and then the man stooped at a room and pushed Jack in and locked the door.  
  
Jack knew why they took him away, there was a great chance that he could have it or be getting it for he was soon to be eighteen in a few months.  
  
Jack stood up on the bed to reach the TV to turn it on to see what's happening, he fell back and watched the woman newscaster   
  
"It's speculated that it came from a Russian prison, some form of tuberculosis, one that is resistant to all antibiotics. It only effects mature lungs. It goes at a rapid pace. Once the victim gets it they start to cough harder and harder until their lungs can't take it anymore and the victim falls down dead." The man besides the woman coughs, Jack and the other newscasters on TV thinks it's a sick joke but then the man coughs harder and blood appears all over his shirt   
  
"My God…" Jack stood there in horror  
  
PRESENT  
  
The grave was full now and Jack stood there saying a prayer in his mind.  
  
What will become of me? He thought to himself What's to become of all of us?  
  
To be continued shortly  
  
AN: Okay I sort of started early, okay so there's going to be flash backs here and there of PRE VIRUS because this is sort of a mystery in a way and so I'll be switching to PRESENT and PRE VIRUS till a point  
  
Most on the Cast list won't show till about, I think chapter three, chapter two is another chapter explaining background 


	6. Chapter 2

  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
Jack walked back into his apartment, it reeked of dead flesh and rotten food, Jack opened the window to let fresh air in. He walked into his room took his backpack and emptied it on the floor he then took clothes from his drawers and stuff them in along with some products from the bathroom.   
  
The place was eerie, quiet with no life, like something from a horror movie. Jack searched the kitchen for food, it was robbed, all the canned food was gone  
  
"Fucking bastards" he cursed as he kicked the floor, then suddenly the was a noise "Who's there?" He said as he picked up the metal spatula, he looked under the table, no one, then he checked the lower cabinets "Listen I know you're here, so please show your self, I'm not mad about the stolen food" there was only one place left…the closet Jack slowly opened it hoping it wasn't a some punk kid with a gun, as he opened he immediately recognized who was inside "Daisy" her face was wet with tears, her eyes frightened, she then hugged Jack tightly sobbing, Jack embraced her "It's alright Daisy, I'm here, no one's going to hurt you"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy won't wake up, they're sleeping and won't wake up" She cried  
  
"They're not sleeping" He couldn't bare to tell her the truth, he then picked her up out of the closet her little arms around his neck   
  
"Have you seen Stevie?"   
  
Jack couldn't answer…  
  
**PRE-VIRUS**  
  
It's been an hour now that's Jack has been alone in the hospital room. He's been spending it trying to break out, unfortunately the windows were plastic  
  
The door opened "Jack Kelly"  
  
Jack turned  
  
"Why am I here? Let me go!"  
  
"I can't let you go"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Just stay calm"  
  
"Tell me why I'm here!"  
  
"I'm asking you again, stay calm"  
  
"Don't tell me to stay calm, tell me what the hell is going on!" The man is silent "Fine, be that way, I guess I have to find out myself" he says heading to the door another man stands in his way, Jack tries to fight him but a second one comes with a needle, they hold Jack down as he struggles to break loose, the men inject the serum into him and as the do Jack slowly stops struggling and becomes unconscious. They put him on the bed and exit the room locking the door.  
  
Jack awoke hours later, sprawled on the cold tile floor. He sat up, his head was throbbing from the injection. He slowly stood up, supporting himself with the bed. On the bed he saw folded clothes, a pair of baggy teal drawstring pants and a gray long sleeved shirt. He quietly put them on.   
  
He then got the TV remote from the drawer, he looked up to find that they have taken the TV away and replaced it with a camera. Jack threw the remote at the camera with frustration.  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking, Jack turned his head, it was coming from the far wall, he walked to it, and knocked back  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Jack is that you?"  
  
Steve?!"   
  
"You're still alive"  
  
"Well of course I am"  
  
"I'm not so good"  
  
"Don't say that"  
  
"Listen, I know what's happening, or I have an idea of it, people are dying Jack! You remember Dennis, he was on our team"  
  
"Dennis Mitchell, I remember, what about him?"  
  
"He's dead, him, Cory Lambert, Harvey Dunn---"  
  
"No…it can't be"  
  
"Many others, I'm next"  
  
"No…there must be-"  
  
"Listen! I don't have much time!"  
  
"What do you mean, you'll be alright, you'll make it through, this thing will blow over, it has to"  
  
"No Jack, this is something…something that has taken over and soon it'll take me"  
  
"You're on medication, that's it, you're not talking strait"  
  
"Damn it Jack! Listen! You have do something for me"  
  
"Sure anything"  
  
"If you make it out of here, take care of Daisy for me, she's all alone, she doesn't know how to" He coughs "she's just" He coughs again this time louder "She knows you, you're like another brother to her, she's trusts you"  
  
There's silence  
  
"Steve" Still silent "Steve, are you there?"  
  
He's is answered by a thump…  
  
**PRESENT**  
  
"Do I really have to sit in the back seat" Daisy asks Jack who's loading up the trunk  
  
"You have to, you're too small, the air bag will break you neck if we get into an accident"  
  
"Stevie lets me ride up front"  
  
"Answer me this Daisy, is it really necessary to bring twenty stuffed animals"  
  
"There my babies, they can't be all by themselves"  
  
"Whatever" He say as he closes the trunk and gets into the car, as he looks into the rearview mirror he rolls his eyes "Daisy, what the hell is that?" he turns and points the Barbie Dream House   
  
"What? My Barbies can't live without it"  
  
"But they're not living"  
  
"Well no but-"  
  
"Put the house back, now. The stuff animals I'll allow but the house is going too far, only stuff that YOU can't live without, that'll you'll-"  
  
"Jack!!" Someone yelled his name, Jack turned to see Les running to him  
  
"Les, Oh my God! You're alive"  
  
Les stops panting "Jack, it's actually you"  
  
"Where's your brother, your sister?"  
  
"There back at the house, they thought you were dead, when they took you from the others" Les looks at the packed car "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm heading to the city"  
  
"You are, can we come, I hate being in this fucking ghost town"  
  
"Hey watch your language, I have Daisy in the back seat"  
  
"What does fuck mean?" Daisy asks, Les busts up laughing  
  
"Great, you see what you started" Jack teases  
  
David sits on the couch looking through his parents photo album, he can't believe it, it can't be true, they must be somewhere, they can't be…_dead  
  
_"Don't tell me you're still looking through that" Sarah says as she takes it out of his hands "They're dead, David, they're never coming back! Move on!"  
  
"I have to study" He gets up  
  
"Study? Study! Study for what, school is closed, there's no adults, there's nobody! THERE'S NOBODY!!"  
  
The door opens "Hello?"  
  
"Jack…" David whispers in disbelief  
  
"Jack!" Sarah screams  
  
"You're not dead"   
  
"No Davy, I'm not"  
  
"Hello Sarah"  
  
"Hello yourself" Sarah smiles  
  
"Where were you? We thought you were dead, all the people they took out of the line…what happened?"   
  
"Miraculously I never caught it and so they let me go" Jack lied "What happened after I left?"  
  
"They rounded us up and stuck us all together in the cafeteria, and we all camped out there for the rest of the time, but then the men all disappeared and we all went our different ways"  
  
"It was the same for the girls, we stayed in the children's part of the hospital" Sarah added  
  
"Jack's going to the city" Les interrupted "I'm going with him"  
  
"There might be adults there" David said to himself  
  
"What the hell, I'll go, there's nothing but memories here"  
  
"I'm leaving in five minutes, pack light" Jack looks at Sarah  
  
"No problem" Sarah smiles  
  
Fifty minutes later…  
  
Jack, David, Les, and little Daisy are waiting in the car  
  
"I'm hungry" Daisy whines  
  
"Can't we just leave without her?"   
  
"She's your sister Les"  
  
"That and a bitch"  
  
"What did I tell you about your language"  
  
"What's a bitch?"  
  
"A female dog" David answers  
  
"Sarah's not a dog"  
  
"No but she sure looks like one"  
  
"That's enough Les"  
  
Sarah then comes out struggling to carry her four suitcases  
  
"Sarah when I say pack light I mean ONE bag and when I say five minutes, I mean five minutes, I did not put a zero at the end of five"  
  
"I'm a girl, and girls can't NOT just live with one suitcase" she tries to cram her suit cases in the trunk and gives up and puts them in the back seat "Besides Jack, this is a Durango, it can fit all of my bags"  
  
"Just get into the car" Les whined  
  
"Wait, I want to see what exactly is so important that you can't leave behind" Jack opens on of her suitcases "What the hell is this"  
  
"It's my curling iron, blow drier, straitener, diffuser, and volumizer"  
  
"Sarah, if theses things suddenly dissapeared from the earth would you still be breathing?"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"You would still be breathing" He says as he throws three suitcases out of the car  
  
Sarah is enraged and then digs her nails into Jack's arm, Jack is on the verge of tears ass her nails deepen drawling blood "Listen Jacky boy, unlike you, I'm a girl, I have long hair, I need to take care of it"  
  
David is reminded of the time Sarah burnt him with the curling iron because he used the bathroom before she did  
  
"Listen Sarah, this is my car, and whatever I say goes"  
  
"Correction, It's your daddy's car, what are you going to do if I refuse…hit me"  
  
"Stop it Sarah" David pleaded  
  
"No, you'll never hit me, you can't even hit your father back"  
  
"Get in the car" Jack said calmly holding back his anger  
  
Sarah smiled as put her suitcase back and stepped into the car, she had him right where she wanted.  
  
Jack started the car and they were finally on their way  
  
AN: Movies and Shows that are the origin of the plot: Tribe, The Stand, Equilibrium, Reign of Fire, Night of the Comet, Newsies, Les Miserables, Fist Full of Dollars, and Taps  
  
So if you want a sneak peek to what's in store rent and watch these movies  
  
Sorry if my writing is sort of blunt, I usually write screenplays which are more direct and have less emotion in descriptions, but I'll try my best to add feeling and depth to it, if not then I'll either put it in screenplay format or just do POVs like in my last fics

Third Chapter coming really soon, OI've been doing alot of writing

Revi


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PRESENT  
  
Everybody was silent as Jack drove fast  
  
"Hey Jack, aren't you going to stop? It's a red light" David asked ending the awkward silence  
  
Jack rolled his eyes "Come on, there's NOBODY to hit" He sped up  
  
"JACK WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Jack suddenly slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt just barely a foot in front of a girl  
  
"You could have killed me, it's a red light! Why the hell didn't you stop?!" The girl yelled  
  
"Oh my God, Reverie are you all right?!" another girl yelled as she ran towards her "Why didn't you stop, you moron! It was a red light!"  
  
"Nice going Jack" David smirked  
  
"Listen I am very sorry, I didn't see you crossing" Jack said as he got out of the car  
  
"Still, you should have stopped, just because it's the end of the world doesn't mean you should drive like a twelve year old on a go cart!" the other girl snapped  
  
"It's okay, I'm—"  
  
"Reverie, I know, your friend—"  
  
"Ty"

"Mentioned it" Jack finished "I'm Jack, the curly haired boy is David and this is Sarah, Daisy and Les. So where are you two girls heading?"  
  
"We're heading toward the city" Reverie answered  
  
"You're walking there?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well you're in luck, we're heading to the city as well, if you want to I can give you two a ride"  
  
"You can't, we have no room, sorry girls" Sarah said  
  
Jack then opened the door to the backseat took Sarah's suitcases and threw them out into the street, Sarah watched in horror, "Now we do" Jack then gave Sarah an demonizing look  
  
Reverie looked at Ty "Come on, you know I can't walk that far"  
  
"I know, but it might be safer to walk than to be driven by this guy, if you insist though, it's not my fault if we get killed"  
  
They got into the backseat, Sarah didn't move her feat off the seat  
  
"Sorry, you're going to have to sit on the floor"  
  
Ty smiled and hit her calf hard Sarah screamed and grabbed her legs in pain "Thank you so much for moving Sarah, really, you're so kind"  
  
"No really, no trouble at all, I figured you need all the space possible for you fat friend"  
  
Ty stomped on her foot hard "I'm sorry Sarah, did I accidentally step on you, how clumsy of me" "Really it's fine, I can understand how a sack of bones can be so clumsy"  
  
"Sarah stop it" Jack warned  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
It was a quiet drive, for awhile no one spoke, not even Les, and Sarah wasn't causing trouble.  
  
"So where are you girls from? I've haven't seen you here before"  
  
"We came from Jefferson Academy, it's was a private boarding school up north"  
  
"Which explains why you're wearing those hideous uniforms" Sarah muttered  
  
"Anyways, our school was taken over by you know who and it wasn't till last week that we broke out"  
  
"Yeah same here but we all broke out three weeks ago, well not all of us Jack was held in some other place because he was over the age limit and—"  
  
"Lets not talk about this now" Jack interrupted Les  
  
"What exactly did happen over there Jack?" David asked concerned  
  
"I'd rather not get into that subject now David, not in front of Daisy and Les"  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"David not now"  
  
"I want to know"  
  
"David!"  
  
"Were you the only one who made it?"  
  
"Damn it David"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud honking, Jack rolled down the window  
  
"I'll be damned"  
  
"Is that a Lamborghini?!"…


	8. Chapter 3 part II

**Chapter 3 part II**

"I don't know why we have to go to city Gracie"

"For the millionth time, Bumlets, to get supplies and see if there's civilization"

Gracie Jane and Bumlets had been close friends their whole lives, their mothers were best friends and neighbors. Gracie and Bumlets couldn't imagine life without each other, they were like twins, two halves of one whole. They knew so much about one another to the point of finishing each other's sentences…but they were close friend never lovers and their deep relationship was tested when Bumlets started dating a girl named Spike. It was then that Gracie Jane knew her true feelings towards Bumlets.

"Screw civilization, all we need is each other and mother nature"

She loved what he said and blushed but she knew he didn't mean it the way she thought.

"And matches, tent, food that won't make us sick, soap, kerosene, pocket knives, lantern…" She added

"All right, all right, I get it now!" He smiled "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know eat bark from a tree"

"Thank god you survived, I really wouldn't know what to do without you. After my mom and Cora died, I thought I was alone, I was planning on committing suicide but then I saw you and I knew that everything was going to be okay. I know its crazy, but you're the kinda the reason why I'm here, why I'm living"

Gracie Jane was on the verge of tears, she felt the same way "You're the reason why I'm here and living too"

They embraced tightly_ As long as he's here with me then everything will be okay_ Gracie thought

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Is that a Lamborghini?!"

It was that gambling maniac Race, dressed is a fancy black striped mafia suit smoking a cigar

"Yes is my friend, isn't she a beauty" he smirked as he got out of the yellow car

"I want one!" exclaimed Les

"If you really want one all you have to do is break into a car place and hot wire and you're off"

"You guys heading to the city?" Saphhy asked, she was dressed in a designer clothes and mink, sitting in the passengers side

"Nice road kill Saphhy" Sarah smirked

"Shut up Sarah, in pre virus this would have been worth more than your entire wardrobe"

"I take that you just came back from the city" Jack said

"Are you kiddin' me, there's no way in hell you can get there by car, there's tons of deserted cars taking up the roads. We turned around, and decided to head back"

"You know what this means, Jack"

"Yes David, it means we're going to have to walk there"

"Are you fucking insane! We can't walk all the way there! It's too far!"

"It's only about 30 something miles, you can handle it Sarah"

"Not on these shoes!" "I'm in"

"You can't walk that far Reverie!"

"Yes I can"

"See Reverie's willing"

"Only because she could use the workout"

Ty pulled Reverie aside "You can't, it's too dangerous" she whispered

"Danger's my life, and don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Are you two coming?"

"You think I'm going to leave this car"

"Race, maybe we should go with them, sooner or later we'll have to walk, gas is scarce, so I'd rather we walk with a group of people than alone" Saphhy pleaded

"It's a Lamborghini!"

"There will be other Lamborghinis"

"Fine"

"How much road do we have till the pile up?"

"About ten miles"

"Okay we'll meet you two at the end"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Oh my god, look at all those cars" Grace exclaimed as she stood there 

"I've been thinking, with this decrease in the population, pollution is going to go way down, this may be the last of the smog we'll see especially if the electricity turns off soon"

"But with no adults, this whole world is going to turn into something out of Lord of the Flies"

"Which is why we shouldn't go to the city"

"Which is why we should Bumlets"

"I'm really starting to have second thoughts here"

"You always have second thoughts"

"Come on, it's a city without cops or any order, kids are probably running around the streets shooting each other, anarchy at it's worst!"

"We can't live like this, we have to find other people"

"All we need is each other"

"And what happens if we lose one another?"

"Don't talk like that, that will never happen"

"There's a chance"

"Yes a chance, a chance if we go to the city"

"But there's a bigger chance if we don't go to the city"

"The Indians didn't have a city, neither did the colonists but they survived, they survived for hundreds of years without the things we had"

"We are not the Indians or colonists, we were not raised to be them. I know how to cook marshmallows over the fire but if your appendix burst I wouldn't know what the hell to do!"

"Oh and like the city kids would!"

"Who knows? There might be some adults there or someone who knows how to treat it if it ever happened"

"Well it's not going to happen, I already got my appendix out when I was ten"

Grace tried to bring herself courage for what she was going to say next "Tell me Bumlets what would you do, say like a few years from now, when I'm pregnant and I go into labor and the baby is too big? The colonists and Indians would cut me open and kill me, would_ you_?"

There was silence soon interrupted by two cars


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Look like your prayers are answered" Bumlets muttered

Jack got out of the car first "You guys heading to the city too?"

"Yeah, we are" Bumlets answered looking at Gracie Jane, it was his way of telling her that she was right

"Where are you guys from?"

"We're from Pennsylvania" Gracie answered "And you?"

"We're from New Jersey"

"You don't happen to have some mini bikes in that big car?" Bumlets joked

Jack laughed "No, just six other people"

"You're seriously planning on walking there?"

"You're walking there"

"We were both on the cross country team, and been doing walk-a-thons for five years"

"We can handle it"

"Do don't even have any water, no food, walking there will take days"

"We can handle it"

Yeah you can but what about Reverie? Ty thought while looking out the window

"I'm Jack by the way"

"Bumlets, this is Gracie Jane"

"Bumlets?"

"Don't ask, my real name's Michael but I answer to Bumlets"

"Whatever, get out of the car guys, a say goodbye to the Lamborghini Race. And Sarah, don't take too much luggage, it'll be a strain to carry"

"Don't worry Bumlets, we can share" Gracie said to him

"We don't have enough"

"We'll manage"

"I can't believe you putting yourself through this Reverie, you are in no shape to walk" Ty pleaded

"I'll be fine"

"Not for long"

"Stop making this a big deal"

"It is a big deal!"

"What's a big deal?" Sarah asked suspiciously

"None of your business" Reverie snapped

"Sooner or later it'll show" Sarah whispered into her ear and giggled to herself as she went to join Jack

"Who the hell does she think she is?" demanded Ty

"God" Saphhy answered "Be careful her bite is worse than her bark, she gets sick pleasure out of hurting people"

"What comes around goes around" they turned to see Gracie "I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, excuse me, hi I'm Gracie"

"Reverie"

"Ty Enders"

"Saphhy"

"Nice to meet you. So what are you all planning on doing once you hit the city"

"Who knows, you?"

"My friend Bumlets and I are heading there to get supplies and to see if there's---"

"Adults"

"Yeah"

"For us the city's kinda our last hope" Reverie looked down

"For Race and me the city's a treasure chest"

"Are you guys ready to leave" Jack asked

"I am" Reverie answered Ty gave her a worried look

They've been walking for three hours now, Gracie was surprised that no one needed to stop yet but knew it wouldn't last, soon they'll grow too exhausted to move on

"Try to keep a steady pace guys, it's easier that way" She told them

Jack looked up to the sky, and looked at his watch, it's three' o'clock, three more hours till the sun goes down

"I'm tired Jack" little Daisy whined

"I know, you want me to carry you?"

She nodded and picked her up her hands went around his neck. Gracie right behind him looked at Daisy, Daisy smiled at her, Grace smiled back _poor thing, to lose her parents at such a young age_

Reverie looked longingly at Jack holding Daisy, Sarah noticed this and smiled to herself…

Reverie suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed

"Reverie!"

To be continued...

AN:I decided to give you guys a bonus half chapter(I'm on a roll, I love sick days lol)


	10. Chapter 4 part II

ATTN!: Before you read this chaptermake sure you check back to the preveous chapter, there's been technical problems and half of the last chapter(chapter 4 part I) didn't show 

Chapter 4 continued

"Reverie!" Ty rushed over to her

Jack stopped and put Daisy down "Guys!"

"Is she all right?" David asked

"Don't worry, I fine"

"Lets take a break" Jack suggested

"I agree" Gracie handed Reverie her water bottle "Here this might help"

"Thanks"

"You don't look so good" Jack said back

"Because she's fat"

"Sarah! Just go somewhere, please" He snapped

Sarah left right she gave Reverie another evil look

"Really I'm fine, I just---I just got dehydrated"

"You look more than dehydrated"

"What do you mean by that?" Reverie asked in fear of him knowing her secret

"You look pale, I don't know, sickly"

"I don't have the virus"

"I know that"

"Then why do look at me as if I do"

"Listen, I know what's wrong with you"

"You do?" Reverie froze

"Yeah"

"I can explain—"

"It's okay, my friend Crutchy had the same thing"

"She did?"

"Crutchy's a guy, he had asthma like you"

"Asthma!" She said relieved "Oh no I don't have asthma"

"Then what do you have?"

Reverie thought for a moment and smiled "Cramps"

"Cramps" Jack nodded "You want me to carry you some of the way"

"Carry _me_"

"Yeah"

"What? Do you like have some knack for carrying girls?"

"No, hurts the shoulders, but I'd rather carry you than you walk in pain"

Reverie couldn't believe his reply "You don't have to hurt your shoulders for the sake of me"

"I insist"

"I'm fine"

"Quit saying that, you're not"

"I'll walk"

"I won't let you"

"You're not carrying me"

"Wanna bet" Jack said as he picked her up

"What the--! Put me down! Now!"

Her yelling raised attention

"What are you doing?" David asked

"She's too sick to walk, so I'm carry her some of the way"

"Put me down"

"No"

"Isn't she a little too heavy for you Jack"

"She ten times lighter than your suitcases, Sarah"

"We have to start walking again, it's almost four, we want to at least get five miles by sun down"

"Everybody head out!" Bumlets shouted to the rest

"How long do you plan on carrying me" "Till you're better"

"You can't carry me for that long"

"Watch me"

"Are you always this persistent"

"Are you always this stubborn"

"A girl like me has to be"

Sarah watched them with disgust _Who does that little bitch think she is? If she thinks she's going to take Jack from her she has another thing coming, for I know her dirty little secret…_

AN: Okay this is the second part of Chapter 4. Chapter 4 is a LONG chapter, it's a long journey to the city. Part III of chapter 3 next

Tribe fan-Reverie is actually based on Trudy as well as Amber, so you know what's coming, it's not hard to guess


	11. Chapter 4 part III

Chapter 4 part III 

AN: As I'm re-reading these past chapters I noticing one thing, I really made these past chapters really fluffy(that and I must be watching too much TLC and sappy movies lol) oh and sorry for the mistakes, I'm having technical difficulties with and also can't find a way to separate sections now that editor won't show the stars, I guess arrows and bold will have to do for now. And I know, I need more descriptions and less dialogue or else this will be a ten-part chapter I know(So sue me I'm an aspiring screenwriter, I like writing dialogue better than descriptions)

"Your shoulders starting to hurt yet" Reverie asked, it's been nearly two hours and he hasn't show a sign of slipping.

"They're fine, never better"

It wasn't like it was torture be carried, especially by someone so good-looking, she just didn't like to appear weak to people. _Great, now everybody's going to treat me special_

"If I was sick Race, would you carry me?" Saphhy asked

"No"

Saphhy looked at him with shock

Race smiled "I would make you a Egyptian divan fit for a queen and hire four people to carry it"

"How sweet…what the hell is a divan?"

"You know that carriage type sofa thing that pharaohs would lie on while peasants held them up"

"Oh I see, so where would you find the material to make that _divan_?"

"I don't know, at some store"

"But what if there's no store?"

"Listen it's a figure of speech okay!"

"I know, I'm just pulling your chain, it's the only thing to do to get my mind off of food"

"Thanks for reminding me" Race said as he pulled a Snickers bar out of his pocket

"Hey, I want some"

"No, get your own"

"Pretty please?"

"No" He said as he took a bite

"Great, you'd build me an Egyptian divan, but you won't give me a bite of your Snickers"

"It's _just_ a candy bar!"

"Smooth Race" David laughed as Saphhy walked faster away from Race

"Shut up! It's not my fault I'm a greedy bastard"

"It's your parent's fault right? Well anyways you have to learn to be fair, it's sure as hell not a good time to be greedy" Ty said as she took the candy bar from Race "Thanks, I'm starving"

"Hey! Give me back my Snickers"

David couldn't help laughing "So Race, where did you get that candy"

"He took it from me" Daisy frowned

"Stealing candy from a baby!" This time David was on the ground laughing hysterically

"She gave it to me I swear!"

"Sure she did, very voluntary I assume"

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

Jack watching this chuckled to himself

"What?" Reverie asked thinking he was giggling at her

"Nothing really, I'm just happy to see my friend laugh, he's been so depressed lately"

"Haven't we all?"

"Yeah but he takes things a little worse than others, he's very…sensitive"

"Don't worry so much, sensitive people heal too, only slower. Just don't leave him too alone in his thoughts"

**Ahead of the Line **

Gracie was getting a little tired which means that the rest much be exhausted. She was amazed, these people are much stronger than she thought. Maybe there was hope after all if there were more kids like them out there. About 25 more miles and we should see if this world has gone to hell "So is there any tents in your back pack, Gracie?" Ty asked

"Sadly no"

"Were go thing to have to sleep on the grassy mid-section of the freeway, wonderful" Ty said as she looked at all the trash around

"We could sleep in the cars" Gracie suggested

"If there isn't a dead body in there" she muttered

"Don't joke about that, there's kids around, you don't ant to frighten them. And so far I haven't seen dead bodies in any of the cars since the body burnings"

"Yet" she froze, she then realized something…

"It's time to retire for the night" Gracie put her large backpack down opened it up, pulls out some clothes to get to the food supply at the bottom _shit!_ She had only five granola bars and four cans of chili, definitely not enough to feed eleven people for two days

"Bumlets!"

"Yeah"

"Please say you have food in you pack"

"I only have a few power bars, sticks of gum, and oatmeal"

"How much oatmeal?" _Please say something over six_

"Two boxes"

_Six pack in each box so that's twelve servings!…oh no, water!_

"How many bottles of water are left?"

"four full ones"

"We're stopping?" David asked

"Yes for the night, do me a favor, tell everyone to meet me"

"Why?"

"We need to discuss food"

After ten minutes they all gathered by Gracie

"We don't have enough, do we?" Jack guessed as he put Reverie down

Gracie shook her head "We have altogether 12 oatmeals, 4 power bars, 5 granola bars, 4 cans of chili, 3 packs of gum, and 3 water bottles"

"This is hard, if we all have oatmeal than we have no water…"

"I have an idea" David stood up "Okay, a power bar can count as a meal, so um for tonight we split the chili among all of us, not nearly as impossible if we put some water in the chili and make it a thick soup. Then for breakfast we make some oatmeal and split the power bars, and all through the day we'll chew gum to ease our hunger and thirst, then for dinner we'll have some more oatmeal and then for breakfast the granola bars and then after that we're screwed…oh and don't bother about feeding my sister, she's anorexic, she'll be happy with just gum" He said all in one breath

"Say that again and slower"

"I got what he said, he's right, that's how we can stretch it and how far we can stretch it" Bumlets said

"We have to walk faster"

There was silence soon interrupted by laughing

"What's so funny Ty?"

"How can we have been so stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"The cars!"

"There's no road"

She laughed more "Ever since we hit the freeway we had road!"

"Where?"

"We're sitting on it!" They all then looked down at the grassy ground "The midsection of the freeway! If we hotwire a car, which I assume someone her knows how to do" she added looking at Race "We can save our selves miles, who knows how long this midsection goes too, probably the city"

"Holy shit, she's right!"

"How come we didn't realize before?!"

"Fuck!"

"All that torturous walking when we could have drove!"

"It wans't there the whole way!"

"So what's for dinner again?" Jack smirked as he asked Gracie

AN: Okay, I figured out why I like dialogue so much. I like dialogue because it makes you feel like you're there, like you're a character, like you're involved…yeah I know still no excuse for lack of description, I'll work on it

Next: To the city!


	12. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Looks like this is the end" Gracie said as the car stopped

"The end of the world" Bumlets muttered as he looked at the city, "I hate to tell you but I told you so"

It was the end of the freeway, the city was near and in eyesight…They couldn't believe what they saw. There was smoke in the air and even from there they could hear yelling and screaming

"Maybe we should turn back—"

"No! We've gone this far, we can't turn back…never judge a book by it's cover" Gracie said holding back tears, it really was true, there really are no adults

"I'm not judging the book it's cover, I'm judging it by it's premise" Bumlets then looked at her and softened "I know, we all had our hopes up" He embraced her "It's going to be alright"

"What are we going to do?" she sighed

"My god" Jack said under his breath

Everybody got out of the cars stunned at the sight ahead

"Is there any hope for us?" Reverie moaned

"Last time we were here was five months ago, remember the field trip to the Metropolitan, Revi?" Ty said

"Yeah, it was like yesterday, we ditched our tour group to go wonder, remember how scared we were, scared about getting caught"

"Things were so different then…we were so innocent then, our everyday problems were nothing"

"We're so screwed" Race stated

It was that statement that sparked an idea to Jack

"We not screwed!" he yelled back, he got on the roof of the car "Listen! I know what you all are thinking, you think that since there's no adults left that there's no hope for us! Well there isn't if we keep thinking that way. We have to be the adults, nobody's there for us anymore, we have to fend for ourselves and others!"

"You mean like have a big war?"

"No! Those people in the city are alone, confused, and fighting to survive, like us. We have to stick together, we have to go to the city, we have to bring order to this chaos"

"There's just eleven of us, we can't save the world" David protested

"But we can save a city"

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but we got to try!"

"They'll kill us, I mean theses are traumatized kids with weapons we're talking about" Bumlets stated

"What other choice to we have, we can't go back, what will we go back to, it's like this everywhere" Reverie stood up for Jack

"This world has no future unless we get organized"

"You're crazy, thinking we could do this"

"We're crazy to ignore this and try to escape" Gracie said looking at Bumlets, sometimes two halves can disagree

"I know this guy" Ty changed the subject randomly

"What?"

"I used to know this guy named Aaron, Mush, his mother was the head of security at some mall in Brooklyn on Pier 17. The guy practically acted as if his family owned the thing and something tells me that he might be there, might have the whole mall to himself since his mother owned all the keys"

"So?"

"So the guy owes me, I saved his sorry ass from drowning. If he's there, we'll have shelter and supplies"

"How could you be so sure?"

"Trust me, he has to be there"

"Okay, all of you heard that, there's possible shelter. If you want to turn back and go forever finding a 'safe' place feel free to, but if want to take your chances and go to the city with a possible shelter them follow me"

…Nobody turned back, not even Bumlets(then again he would never leave Gracie) Jack couldn't help but smile… _Maybe there's hope after all_

AN: Okay I decided on the mall in which they'll live at, here's the link to the pictures of it so you guys can get an idea   



End file.
